Caring
by catchastar
Summary: He must have heard the tone of panic in her voice. She could almost hear the battle going on his mind, whether or not to help her. A ZekeSharpay TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

Caring

Caring seemed so intimate. At least it did to Sharpay Evans. And it wasn't until she found herself feeling this way toward someone that she realized that yes this was true, but it was so much more. It was a way of life.

She kicked the tire of her car and let out a screech of frustration as she pushed herself up against the bonnet, staring out into the deserted street.

There were no signs, leaving her feeling very lost and forgotten, no cars and her car refused to change its flat tire. Having ignored her brother's advice about learning how to do it herself, she had only waved off just a week before. And for the first time in awhile, she wished she had taken his advice.

Her phone now in hand she started to search through her phonebook

Why yes she may have had some regret she certainly still had her pride. She definitely wasn't going to call Ryan to have him tell her I told you so, she searched past her parents and smiled bitterly, they weren't around. And then she stopped at the name she was looking for.

Willing there to be coverage she pushed the dial button and brought the phone to her ear. A sigh of gratitude and relief came from her lips as she heard the ringing.

"Hello"

She took in a deep breath.

"Zeke"?

"Yeah, who's this"?

She paused; this was harder than what she thought.

"It's Sharpay"

She was answered with silence on the other end. Who was she kidding? It was only just weeks before that she had blown him off. She closed her eyes tightly, the image of the box of baked cookies with a note on top and of her throwing them into the trash coming into mind.

_And that's how you treat the only nice person you know_ said a voice much like Ryan's.

She shook her head.

"Are you still there"? She asked quietly

"Yeah"

She wanted to say sorry for every nasty thing she had said to him, sorry for hurting him.

But she couldn't, it was too hard.

"I'm lost"

"Your lost?"

"I've got a flat, there are no street signs and it's getting dark".

He must have heard the tone of panic in her voice.

She could almost hear the battle going on his mind, whether or not to help her.

"What was the last sign you saw"?

"About an hour back, founders something"

"Ok, hang on a sec"

She heard typing in the background before his voice came back "Founders friend"

"Yeah that's it"

"I think I know where that is"

She silently thanked God

"My parents took my sister and I camping near there a two years ago. there were no turn offs were there'?'

She shook her head and then realized he couldn't see her "No"

She could hear some rustling.

"I'll ring you when I'm near ok"

"Ok and Zeke?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for the cookies" she randomly added

Before he could answer she hung up and silently berated herself.

Meanwhile Zeke was staring at his phone in surprise. He looked over to his dog Rave and with a smile he said, "I think Sharpay Evans just apologized".

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Caring_**

**_ Part 2_**

The wind was now stronger and beginning to howl. As Sharpay sat in the safety of her car, the music from the radio blaring she began to tap her foot nervously. It had almost been two hours since she had spoken to Zeke and she hadn't heard a word from him since.

She took a deep breath.

_Relax_ she told herself_ he said he would ring when he was near._

She watched as the now black clouds drew together and winced at the clap of thunder that sounded in the distance.

She immediately turned her radio up louder.

As if being stranded a lone with a vehicle that wouldn't run a storm was beginning to start.

She closed her eyes silently praying. _Please please please._

She was answered with the heavy raindrops hitting her windscreen.

The thunder seemed to become louder and closer. And as she hunched down in her seat she tried not to cry.

" I hate the rain," she mumbled.

As another clap of thunder came, her hands flew to her ears as flashes of speeding cars appeared before her eyes.

She failed to notice the familiar car approaching and pulling up besides hers and when a tall lanky boy tapped on her window she screamed.

She could just hear her name being called and when she looked up she could see the blurry but noticeable face of Zeke.

She opened her door and shuffled over on to the passenger side.

Only able to stare at him Zeke took in her appearance.

"You're shaking," he noted in concern

"Are you cold"? Before she could answer he had taken off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

Finally able to shake the images from her she wrapped the larger jacket tighter around her shoulders. Even though she wasn't cold she took comfort in the warmth and the faint scent of cookies.

Zeke sighed as the rain continued to fall and of the tire in the boot of his car. It looked like that they would be stuck for a while.

Sharpay finally able to calm her nerves turned to accusingly.

"What took you so long?" she asked icily. Although Zeke noted it was only half-heartedly.

He slowly took in the unfamiliar appearance of the girl beside him, gone was the cocky selfish girl he had grown to like, she was unusually stiff, silent and looked about ready to crumble.

Sharpay though upset didn't fail to notice his staring. Half biting her lip she turned to him and snapped.

"What"?

Zeke shook his head.

"Nothing" he decided to answer safely. Whatever it was bothering her, she was bound to let it out sometime, He had known Sharpay awhile and she didn't tend to hold her feelings in. Although this time Zeke got the feeling it went a little deeper.

The thunder boomed and Sharpay was sure it had hit her car when it began to shake she jumped, involuntarily inching closer to her companion.

Her hands gripped the dashboard as she rocked from side to side, _the cars screeching in the distance._

_Her mother was calling "Ed. Ed Edward."_

_Her and Ryan's screams echoed in the night air._

_Her mother began to shake her father, sobbing uncontrollably._

_Ryan's arm was emitted with shards of glass; the worst however was deeply infested into the left side of his face_

_Sharpay began to rock back and forth, holding herself tightly, willing all this to go away_

Arms were wrapping there way around her, and she was back in her familiar pink convertible.

The arms around her were warm and protective and for the first time Sharpay let herself cry until she ran out of tears.

After a very long few minutes she let out a shuddering breath and reluctantly drew herself out of the arms.

_How am I going to explain this? I've made a complete fool of myself._

"Sharpay"

She wearily met his gaze

She brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Zeke I…." She trailed off. "I um. Thank you"

He smiled and nodded and Sharpay then realized that that was enough for him.

She looked out of her window and noticed the rain now falling in a slower and steady rhythm.

"My Dad" she began to say. She turned her gaze back to Zeke, the question she was expecting to see in his eyes was not there, and instead there was sincerity, he was there to listen.

"He died on a night just like this".

And there it was out in the open. It was a confession on her part and now she felt lighter.

Sharpay smiled her first genuine smile in awhile, noticing Zeke's hand on top of hers.

This time she didn't shake him off. She looked up at him.

"Why"? She simply asked.

He looked confused.

"Why what"?

"Why are you always so… nice to me? It's not like I've even given you any reason to, I'm not exactly the most approachable person, I frighten people".

"I believed in you Sharpay, I saw past what others couldn't" He gave a cheeky grin "People forget that ice melts"

Sharpay sent him a halfhearted glare and then Zeke's expression turned more serious "I care about you Sharpay".

There was that word. Sure she knew Her mother and Ryan cared about her, it was just a known but unheard thing. But hearing someone else say that had an unexpected affect on her.

" I don't think I've ever said this as often in my life as I've said it tonight"

She placed her other hand on top of his "Thank you Zeke".

_**Fin**_

****

**_A/n and Thank you's._**

**_Well there it is the final part. It went a completely different way than I expected, But I'm happy with it. I hope you all liked it too._**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter._**

**_Stessa,_** **_Noukka, Charlz and Jakibikajasy_**

****


End file.
